


Doctor’s Orders

by sasha1600



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [22]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Is James still in pain?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor’s Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Public service announcement: move liquids a safe distance away from the keyboard *g*

“Thanks, Laura.”

“Robbie, wait!”

Lewis turns, one hand still on the door, expecting more information about the victim’s injuries.

“Yeah?”

“Is James still in pain?”

“What?!”

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice that he couldn’t even sit down yesterday?”

“Erm...”

“I don’t suppose he’d let me examine him...”

“Likely not.”

“...so you’ll need to check him – carefully, mind you – for tearing.”

“Tearing? Oh! No, Laura, that’s not what...”

“If there’s any broken skin at all, make him see his doctor.”

“But...”

“I’m serious. An infection could be nasty.”

“But...”

“And, for God’s sake, Robbie, next time, use more bloody lube!”


End file.
